This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Many modern vehicles, such as automobiles, include climate control systems or air conditioning systems that operate to cool a passenger compartment of a vehicle. These cooling systems typically include a condenser or gas cooler, an evaporator, and a compressor circulating or pumping a refrigerant between the condenser and evaporator. Under certain operating conditions, the condenser may be inadequate to sufficiently cool the refrigerant, which may reduce the efficiency and longevity of the cooling system. Cooling system efficiency, manufacturing complexity, vehicle packaging constraints, and environmental concerns may be among the many persistent challenges and obstacles for modern automotive cooling systems and climate control systems.